Talk:Evil Deities/@comment-200.127.10.50-20160825031200/@comment-213.113.50.12-20161006171026
While never really confirmed, this is also a fan theory I believe, that each time an expansion was released players and if they hold a guild base it aswell, would be transferred to the new world. But it is contradicted at the same time because players appeared first time 600 years ago as the six gods, 500 years ago the 8 greed kings, 400 years ago unknown, 300 years ago unknown, 200 years ago the 13 heroes (though the real number is unknown and only 2 of them are confirmed players), 100 years ago unknown and now time Ainz. According to that theory the lvls of between each transfer of players would increase by 5-10 lvls. However the power order is hinted at being Six gods/13 Heroes being the weakest players or in particular the 13 heroes followed by the 8GK being stronger then both of them and all the rest being unknown. This is sort of given credability by the fact that the 8GK could conquer the world and do it so quickly, while the 6 gods could only gather together the humans and make the strongest human kingdom (which at the time was one of weakest kingdoms of them all), the last living of the six gods was killed by te 8GK and the human kingdoms then probably scared decided not to fight the 8GK which ended with them surviving that era fairly well and comming out as one of the stronger species from being the weakest. It is heavily hinted at here in the story that the 6 gods did not come with a guild base while the 8GK came with their floating city which should entail that it was filled with NPC's. It should also be pointed out that the last of the 6 gods was probably a really really old human about to die of old age who faced against 8 young players with a guild base. So it is hard to estimate what kind of lvls they were at and if it was a close fight or the lone player was simply slaughtered. It should also be noted that the 6 gods might not have conquered the world like the 8GK not because they were weaker but because they didn't want to drown the world in wars, since nothing has been confirmed on this point. It is however stated by the dragon lord if I remember correctly that before the first known players started appearing 600 years ago nothing like the things that started appearing afterwards had been in the new world before. This in my mind is pointed at the players, NPC's and/or the ridiculously strong monsters/demon gods(which might be NPC's, not been confirmed) seeing as the dragon lords who are at lvl 70-80 were the strongest in the world. Most of them being killed by the 8GK who then kills themselves. So to actually answer the topic of this conversation who are these monsters? We dont really know there are alot of unknown summonings we dont know about, one shortly mentioned is the Minotaur Sage who was a player that we only know of uplifted humans value in the minotaur kingdom from being seen as simple livestock for food to being used as slaves. We also dont know if only players can be summoned and not monsters or bosses from YGGDRASIL can also be summoned from time to time. Also even if the demon gods are NPC's we cant be sure if they were NPC's from the 8GK since they first started to rampage some 200-300 years after the 8GK died, so it might make more sense that the demon gods were NPC's from players summoned 200 years ago that perhaps killed themselves in despair which launched their NPC's in rage. It has never really been confirmed so far either if there is only a single party of players summoned each time or if each time a party of players are summoned monsters/bosses from YGGDRASIL are also summoned. A nudge towards there being multiple parties of players summoned is from the 13 heroes era where for instance the leader is said to be the one to have gathered them all and being a human player, together with the dark knight being hinted at being a human player aswell. However the Dwarf Craftsman who created the dwarven kingdom is also hinted at in my book as being a player but that he was not summoned together with the other two but later on joined up together with the hero group to fight the demon gods. Again want to clear up that this is just theories and thoughts. We still have no idea how long the Overlord serie will be or how it will develop. My guess however is that there are more players in the New World and that we will see them later down the line.